


The 12 Labors of Corrin

by silversigil



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Armor, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversigil/pseuds/silversigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie's birthday is coming up, and Corrin is determined to get her the best birthday present ever, no matter how hard it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Labors of Corrin

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 1 for Fire Emblem Femslash week, Armor. It's being taken more literally here, referring to the heavy plate mail that Effie wears every day.

Corrin had always admired Effie's physical strength. The fact that Effie could sprint in heavy armor while carrying a tree was what truly made her special. Corrin had been enamored with Effie for quite some time, but, with Effie's birthday coming up, Corrin was having trouble thinking of a gift. That is, until the princess saw Effie's armor when sitting on a stand.  
  
While the metal plates were completely fine, the hard leather inner lining was starting to wear out. Replacing it would be a trivial task for any armorsmith, and Corrin would just need to provide the materials.  
  
But just replacing the leather wasn't good enough for Effie. Effie deserved something much better than that. Corrin could feel herself getting frustrated, and was definitely relying on her dragonstone, when the solution came to her. Why not replace the worn leather with a suit of dragon scales? Collecting the wouldn't be hard, given the Corrin had scales falling off almost every time she transformed.  
  
Just then Effie walked out of the hot springs. While Effie noticed Corrin, the knight was more concerned with getting her armor on. After quickly dressing, Effie walked over to Corrin. "Lady Corrin, I saw you looking at my armor. Is something wrong with it?" Effie asked.  
  
"No, it's fine," Corrin lied, "All the plates are solid, and there's no single dent on it. I'm amazed you can keep it in that condition after so many battles."  
  
"I just fix it when I'm training," Effie stated, "I just punch the dents and they go away. Anyway, I'm hungry, so I'll see you later sweetie." Effie the walked out of the hot springs and toward the mess hall. Corrin considered warning the chef that Effie was coming, but decided against it.  
  
In the next battle Corrin found it very easy to collect scales, given just how many fell off. She was actually surprised she still had any when she looked at the pile in her room. Corrin didn't have much time to figure out what to do with the inevitable excess due to a knock at the door. Corrin quickly swept the scales under her bed in case it was Effie, though it would probably be a good idea to not have a pile of her scales in plain view even if it wasn't. Corrin opened to door to see Effie standing there.  
  
"Lady Corrin," Effie began, "Did Keaton put you up to anything?" she asked. "I noticed you were picking things up off the ground in the middle of the last battle," Effie added.  
  
"No, I was just gathering," Corrin paused trying to think of an excuse, "Some bits of the enemy uniform that looked like they had information on them."  
  
"Oh! What did you think they had?" Effie inquired.  
  
"It looked like a map, but I haven't had a chance to properly study them yet." Corrin responded, hoping Effie would let Corrin actually make something with the dragon scales.  
  
"I should let you do that then. Goodbye, Lady Corrin," said Effie.  
  
Corrin returned to her room, took out her needle and thread. When Corrin tried to make the first stitch however, her needle broke. Corrin knew she could get a tougher needle made at the smithy, but Effie had a shift in the armory today, which was right next to the smithy, and Corrin didn't want to give away anything.  
  
So Corrin waited until sunset, when Effie's shift had ended, to get a stronger needle. Working the smithy that night was none other than Camilla, who was perhaps the best person to make the needle.  
  
“Seeking stronger weapons? Well then, you've come to the right place," Camilla stated.  
  
"I'm not here for weapons. I need a stronger sewing needle," Corrin replied.  
  
"Aww, don't worry, darling, Just tell me what you need and I'll sew it for you," offered Camilla.  
  
"Camilla, I'm not a child. I can sew this myself, my needle just broke," stated Corrin.  
  
"You're needle broke? Then I'll make you the best needle in all of Nohr, sweetie," answered Camilla, as she stepped back to into the smithy. After a few moments she returned, carrying a needle that very much lived up to Camilla's promise. "Here you go dear, it's a brave sewing needle," Camilla said as she handed Corrin the needle. "Now," Camilla continued, "What is it you need me to sew?"  
  
"Nothing, I just needed a new needle," Corrin replied hastily. "Thank you for the needle though," Corrin added as she walked out of the smithy.  
  
Back in Corrin's room, she found that the brave needle could not only pierce the scales, but made stitching drastically faster. Still though, Corrin had a lot of scales to sew together, and rather little time to sew them together. Corrin was working day and night, not even taking a break to eat so that she could to get the scales sewed together.  
  
By the time Corrin finally finished, she was easily as hungry as Effie, and given that it was the night before Effie's birthday, Corrin asked asked Jakob to bake a cake as large the table in her room, hoping that it would enough for her and Effie to split.  
  
When the day came, Corrin invited Effie into the princess's room. When they opened the door Corrin noticed that there was no cake in the room, and heard Jakob calling to them from below. Corrin turned around to see Jakob, Felicia, and Flora all struggling to carry a cake that was so large Corrin could easily fit her table inside of it, with "Happy Birthday Effie" written on top.  
  
"Milady, ugh, I believe we will require some assistance to get this cake to your room," said Jakob.  
  
Corrin and Effie both came down, and Effie quite handily picked up the massive cake, as Corrin and her servants deliberated on how to get the cake up the ladder, given that, even though Effie could carry it, it was so large she wouldn't be able to hold the ladder with her other hand.  
  
Eventually, Corrin came up with a plan. Effie handed the cake back to the three servants, and then climbed the ladder. Corrin took her dragon form, and knelt down. The servants set the cake on Corrin's back, climbed on their lady themselves, and picked up the cake as Corrin stood back up. The servants then lifted the cake as high as they could, and just as they were about to be crushed under it, Effie managed to reach down and pick the cake up. Everyone below collapsed onto the ground, but at least the cake was safely in Corrin's room.  
  
Corrin thanked her servants and climbed into her room, and saw Effie standing next to a very large and very empty cake tray.  
  
"That was amazing, Corrin!" Effie exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I meant Lady Corrin," she quickly added.  
  
"Don't worry about titles, Effie," Corrin responded. "May I see your armor?" Corrin asked.  
  
Effie blushed a bit, but took off her armor at Corrin's requested. Corrin's heart sank, however, when she saw a new lining in Effie's armor. All of that work was for nothing.  
  
"Corrin, what's wrong?" Effie asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Corrin said, kicking the suit of dragon scales a bit further under her bed.  
  
"What's that?" Effie inquired, reaching for her present.  
  
"It's just-" Corrin attempted to respond, but the "Happy Birthday Effie" note that Corrin had put on top of the suit beat her to it.  
  
"This is amazing! Thank you Corrin!" cried Effie. "Where did you find all these dragon scales?" Effie asked. However, when she looked at the color of the scales and looked at the lovely lady giving her the suit, she realized the answer.  
  
Effie rushed to hug Corrin. However, given Effie's strength, said hug was more like a glomp, sending them to the floor, though not before Corrin could return it. The two got up fairly quickly, with them both being a little embarrassed at having just done that.  
  
"I'm sorry. When I saw your armor at the hot springs, I noticed the lining was worn and wanted to get you something better," apologized Corrin.  
  
"Then I guess I'll just have a thicker and stronger lining on my armor then," Effie replied as she gave Corrin a much gentler hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I was initially worried about posting this because I was (and to some degree still am) worried about it not being good enough, but after seeing that it was a call for authors and artists of all levels, I decided to go for it. I also typed this up on an old 70 column editor, so I had to remove a huge amount of needless line breaks, so if you see a line break in some weird place, that's probably why.


End file.
